Strawberry Jewcake
by Courtanie
Summary: BEST TITLE EVER. Ken goes over to Kyle's house and there are strawberries. We all know what those do to people. M for a reason.


_A/N: For Azn because she likes her Kyle with a side of strawberries p:_

_....Strawberries sound so good right now. Mmmm._

_Anyways. Enjoy._

* * *

There's nothin' that sucks more than being the poorest kid in an overall poor town. Because when everyone else is poor, they're not willin' to hand over freebies. Besides, this is a town that learned it's lesson on givin' to the desolate. Because it's true, we basically become zombies and keep on askin' for more and more.

Which is why I'm here once again.

I stand in front of a green house and smack my lips in boredom. My best friend and object of many a fantasy lives in this mansion of a suburban home. He's always willin' to give me some food or some company or somewhere to run off to if I need it. As of now, it's the latter. Dad's goin' apeshit at Ma again and I really don't like being caught in the crossfire. I usually end up dead, so I'd rather avoid that if I could.

I walk up to the familiar house and beat on the door a few times.

"_It's open!"_ I hear called out.

I laugh softly and shake my head. They should be damn thankful I'm not a burglar. I may be desperate, but even I wouldn't sink that low.

I open up the heavy door and step inside, kicking off my shoes as always next to Kyle's green sneakers.

"Hey, Dude." I'm greeted.

I look over and see Kyle sitting on the couch surrounded by textbooks with the TV flickering in front of him. I smirk, typical Kyle. "Hey," I nod back, going and plopping down next to him with a gap of books between us.

"Everything alright?" he looks at me in concern. I hate how he can do that. He knows everything I'm thinking, I swear to God.

I force a smile and shrug. "Eh, ya know...usual shit."

"Like what?" he cocks his head, placing his History textbook down on the table and focusing on me.

"Ma and Pops are just at it again," I choke out a laugh. I fucking hate how I get so emotional when I think about it. Doesn't help that Kyle's staring at me with nothing short of absolute pity and sympathy lining his petite features.

"You're welcome to stay the night," he offers quietly.

I fall into a real smile and nod. "I'd really appreciate it."

He grins himself, "Well then consider it done, Dude." He gathers up all his books and tosses them aside. "So other than...that," he starts awkwardly, "you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I nod, sighing and leaning back against his couch. It's so fucking comfortable, I swear. Course I've had the same mattress since I was four, so a bed of rocks is a luxury at this point.

"You don't sound fine," he points out, his face falling into a worried expression.

"Well, I'm tired," I shrug.

"If you were tired, you would've came right out and said that," he narrows his eyes. "Now. What's the matter?"

I shift uncomfortably onto the cushion. I'm fucking starving, I haven't eaten for days. But even though I don't mind mooching off the shelter he offers, I always feel bad asking him for food. The kid's skinnier than I am, so should I really be complaining?

"Nothing," I shrug before my stomach lets out a long-winded growl. He raises his brow at me and I clear my throat awkwardly for lack of anything better to do.

He chuckles. "Dude. If you're hungry, all ya gotta do is ask."

"No, I'm fine," I lie, pressing my arms across my stomach in an attempt to keep it quiet.

He laughs a bit more, reaching over the couch and picking up the phone. "I'll go order pizza, okay?" he hops up and heads over into the kitchen. I can't help but smile and lean my head back. I swear, I ended up with the best best friend in the whole fucking world. I need to find a way to repay him one day for everything he's done for me. Maybe I'll strike it up rich one day and be able to pay him back in full.

I let my brain swarm in this wonderland for a bit before I hear my redheaded companion making his way back into his living room. He sits down next to me and I look over, raising my brow at a bowl in his hands.

He shrugs, "the pizza's gonna take awhile. Figured we may as well have something else to sate us for a bit, hm?" he pulls the lid off the bowl and the sweet smell of fruit automatically invades my senses, making me recoil for just a moment at the sheer force of it all.

I look into the bowl and see a ton of little red fruits huddled together in the container. "Strawberries?" I blink.

He laughs softly, setting the bowl between us. "Yes, strawberries. I cleaned 'em this morning, so we may as well enjoy them." The smile he gets as he finishes is damn near irresistible. I wouldn't care if I was deathly allergic to the fruit at the sight of that face, I'd eat the whole damn bowl. Given my death wouldn't really play much of an element, but it's the principle of the thing.

I reach in and pull one out, staring at it for a moment before slowly placing it between my lips and biting into it softly. An explosion of flavor erupts along my tongue and I shudder lightly. I never get fresh fruit, the closest I ever get is those stale Poptarts. This is just fucking incredible. I look over at Kyle and smile at him.

"You like them I take?" he grins, taking a bite himself.

I nod, swallowing down a bit. "Yeah, Dude. This is fucking good."

He laughs, "glad you like it. I'll start saving you some."

I grin wider, "Thanks, Dude."

"Not at all," he waves dismissively. I watch as he takes another bite and a bit of juice dribbles down his chin. He rolls his eyes at himself, taking his finger and swiping up the mess. He sucks it off his finger slowly and my jaw nearly drops as I stare at him. He cleans up and slides his digit out and I start to squirm uncomfortably a bit.

He seriously needs to stop. Like, now.

He licks his lips and looks at me with his head cocked cutely. "Ken? You alright?"

"Uh...y-yeah," I nod my head. "But uh...you missed some..."

"Oh?" he blinks, bringing up his fingers and lightly brushing against various places around his chin and lips. "Did I get it?"

"No," I shake my head, placing the bowl of fruit on the coffee table beside us and leaning up towards him. He shrinks down under me a bit, blinking at me in confusion. I smile slyly, leaning down and placing my tongue on his chin, dragging it up and over his lips. He pales drastically.

"KENNY!"

I pull up a bit and lick my lips, "What?"

"Dude!" he stares at me in disbelief. "You just fucking...you just fucking licked me!"

"Well, if you weren't being so fucking seductive I wouldn't of had to," I pout.

"Ex-excuse me?!"

"The whole sucking finger thing," I frown. "I mean, if you could eat like a normal person, we wouldn't have this problem."

"What the fuck are you talking about?!" he shakes his head.

I laugh lowly, grabbing another strawberry and clasping it between my teeth, leaning down towards his face. "Hungry?" I wriggle my brows.

"Ken," he groans, trying to squirm out from under me. "Dude, stop being gay!"

"I can't help it," I shrug. "As far as I'm concerned you're a chick with a dick."

"Hey, I take offense to that," he furrows his brow.

"Not my fault you're so small," I laugh. "Come on," I lean down and rub the strawberry over his lips teasingly. "You know you wanna bite."

"Ken," he mumbles, trying to evade the reach of the berry but failing miserably, "stop it!"

"Not a chance," I laugh. He opens his mouth to retort and I push the berry in past his teeth, slamming our lips together. I watch as his eyes widen and he tries to push me away. I just hold steady, moving our lips together and enjoying the co-mingling tastes of his mouth and the fruit still between my teeth. He bites down and half of the berry falls into his mouth. He gags lightly and I pull back, watching him as he coughs and chews the berry while I slowly munch on my own part. He turns his head to the side and chokes a few times before looking back at me with wide eyes.

"Ken...Dude, what the hell?" he gulps, staring at me shakily.

"C'mon," I smirk. "I wanna pay you back for everything you've done for me," I rub my hips along his and he squeals, squirming under me.

"Trust me, you're fine!" he insists. "Don't rape me and we'll be totally even!"

"This isn't rape. This is hesitant consensual," I laugh.

"Consensual my ass!" he blinks at me.

"Mmm, yep. Your ass," I purr, running my hand down in-between our torsos. I find his pantline and smirk. "Why Kyle. I thought you didn't want this."

He blushes furiously and screeches, trying to break away from me some more.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down," I laugh, popping yet another berry. "It's okay if you want it, ya know. I'm perfectly willing to give."

"N-no, Kenny!" he says, his eyes glistening over slightly.

"Kyle, stop lying to us both," I roll my eyes, grabbing another fruit. I trace it over his lips, watching him hungrily. "Now come on. Don't you dare tell me this has never crossed your mind, because I can tell you now I think of it quite often. Usually in my bed or a bathroom of some sort."

He blushes to the point where he blends in with the fruit and I smile. "Just...open up," I show him my teeth and raise my brows. He shakily opens his jaw and I place the fruit down between his teeth, watching him as he takes a bite and chews slowly. I lean down and grasp his chin, pulling him up and connecting our mouths. I pry his lips apart with my tongue and dive down, tasting the sweet, succulent taste fill my senses once more.

I pull back and lick my lips as he swallows. "Delicious, hm?" I smirk.

He gulps and looks to the side shyly. "This...this isn't right..." he murmurs.

"Nothing is right," I chuckle. "So let's live for the moment instead of waiting for the okay." I reach down and rip his shirt up and tear it off over his head. He shakes his curls out of his eyes and stares at me with a shaking jaw.

"Dude, you'll be okay, I promise," I pat his hand.

"But...b-but..." he bites his lip.

"Shh," I urge, grabbing a strawberry and placing it atop his lips. "No more talking. Just let me...get us goin', hm?" I wink, sliding down and starting to unbutton his pants. I tear them off along with his green boxers and toss them aside. He watches them fly across the room before I turn his head back towards me. I take a berry and rub it along his exposed cock, watching as his back arches off the couch slightly. I grind its juicy side along the head and he gasps a bit, wiggling with twitching hips.

"Not so bad, now is it?" I smile, watching him closely. He moans and sniffles as I continue to work him, making my own cock press into my jeans and making my lower half shake uncontrollably. I lean back up over him, taking the berry and placing it in my mouth, chewing slowly with a grin over my face. He watches me in interest and astonishment before I slide back a bit.

I take off my jeans and underwear and throw them over by his before leaning down. I wrap my lips around his hardened skin and slowly start bobbing my head for him. He moans and his hips arch into my throat. My hand finds my own cock and I start pumping it in time with my movements on his. Kyle's fingernails dig into the sides of the couch and I smirk around his flesh. So much for that raping theory of his.

I continue working on us both until I feel myself hard as a rock and pull my lips off of him. I sit up and look around the room. "What are you doing?" he asks, looking quite vulnerable underneath me.

"Looking for lube," I answer.

He gulps. "Uh...I don't...I'd rather you d-didn't..."

"Oh Kyle, stop," I roll my eyes. "You want this," I pointed at his solid dick. "Now stop or I'm going to get kinky and gag you with my dick and your underwear, you understand?"

He blinks before sniffing and nodding. I smirk and look over at the bowl of fruit and smile. "This'll do," I chuckle. I suck on my index and middle fingers before working down and sliding into Kyle. He yelps and tense around me and I feel myself nearing my edge already as I imagine my cock being inside of him instead. I scissor him with one hand and reach into the strawberry bowl, pulling out a handful of the delightful fruit. I squeeze them, watching as their sweet juice pools out and runs down my hand. I throw the flattened fruit back into the container before running my dripping hand along my aching cock, coating it in the delectable juice.

"Ready?" I ask, pulling my fingers out and pushing his legs further apart and up.

"Uh...uh..." his eyes flicker around nervously.

I roll my own before penetrating him suddenly. He cries out and his nails desperately claw for something to hang onto as I delve into him completely. "K-Ken..." he gasps out, his air coming out in short spouts.

"Kyle," I smile before starting to slowly thrust. He moans and his head falls back as he moves along the cushions at my rhythm.

He begins whimpering lightly and I sigh contentedly, feeling his tightness throbbing around my cock. "Goddamn," I mutter, starting to pick up speed. Kyle bites his lip and looks down at me every now and then as I continue to pound him into the upholstery. I push his leg up further and give myself better access, starting to slide into him effortlessly and smiling widely as I listened to his happy moans.

"So much for not wanting to do this," I laugh, hitting into him harder. He lets out a series of hisses and moans alongside his panting and I lick my lips. He sounds fucking delicious. I lean forward and lick his collarbone as I keep moving, ignoring the tensing I feel emanating from my muscles. I fucking want this to last.

I grab another strawberry from the bowl and hold it to his lips. "Eat it," I order. He sits up slightly, grabbing the fruit and staring into my eyes. He slowly takes a bite, letting a bit dribble down his chin. He laps it up with his tongue before starting to suck the juice from off his fingers.

The site's too fucking much for me and my body starts spazzing uncontrollably. "Oh fuck, Kyle," I moan, pushing deep into him and releasing myself. He lets out a long whine and I see through my blurred vision as he explodes all over himself. His legs automatically reflex around me and I find myself pulled closer into him, falling over and leaning astride his small chest. We pant and stare at each other, lust overcasting both of our eyes.

"Still think it was rape?"

"I never technically said yes," he panted.

"Never said no, either," I snicker, leaning back up and pulling out of him. I lean over and grasp another fruit, running it through the release on his flat stomach. I bring it up and pop it into my mouth, nearly blowing another load as the tastes mingle together on my palate.

"You taste pretty fucking good," I purr. He blushes and looks to the side with a small sigh. "So," I start, "Is the offer still up for me spending the night?"

He looks back up and smiles shyly. "Well, I can't take back an offer like that, can I?"

"Hell no you can't," I chuckle.

We hear a knock on the door before it's thrown open. "Hey, Ky, I got your piz-" Stan walks in and catches sight of us, his jaw dropping into his chest.

My eyes flicker to Kyle, who looks positively mortified. "S-Stan..." he stammers.

"What uh...what the hell's going on..." he backs up a bit, looking close to vomiting all over our pizza box.

I look between the two of them before breaking into a smirk and clutching another berry. "We're just having a snack, Stan," I smile slyly, taking a bite. "Come on, have a strawberry."

* * *

_A/N: Stan accepted and there was much sex. Then Cartman came out of nowhere and raped the hell out of Kyle while Ken and Stan were tied up with strawberry gummies._

_Because that is how awesome my mind is._

_=D_


End file.
